Smoke, Rain, Love & Lemon
by Pink-Peanut
Summary: Ben is sitting in the rain alone on his car on a cliff overlooking Bellwood, He has alot on his mind about a raven haired teen. Said raven finds Ben and one thing leads to another.
1. Chapter 1

**Bevin**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. Sexual scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a (c) of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE?**

Smoke, Rain, Love & Lemon

"..." Ben was sitting on the hood of his car at View point, a cliff that shows the entire city of Bellwood, looking at the city lights and enjoying his cigarette. It was a cold and approaching clouds threatened rain. The hero was not in his normal happy-go-lucky mood, he seemed upset about something...or was he just thinking about someone important. His car door was open and his radio was on; the song that played was one of his favourites, 'Forever young-Allphaville', it might have been an old song but he loved it. _'What am I going to do? I like him...NO...NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!...I LOVE HIM!'_ The hero thought as he took another drag of his cigarette. He turned his head to the sky and closed his eyes; He began to picture the face of the teen he loved. His long jet-black hair and dark brown eyes were some of his favourite things about the teen. '_His eyes are so beautiful and when they meet with mine, even if it is just a moment, I feel like nothing can hurt me.' _The raven haired teen was strong and brave but he had a gentle heart; a heart locked away by his pain and broken memories. _'He is not as stone cold as he claims to be. I know there is a soul in him that wants to love and be loved in return.' _The brunette shed a tear when he thought of all the people who hurt the raven, Ben being one of them.

The hero took another drag of his cigarette; blowing the smoke out thru the gap made by his lips. _'So many people have hurt you; and you did not deserve it...the girls who used you, the men who stole from you, the people who tried to kill you and if that was not the worst of it...the one person you trusted threw you away like you were nothing...I am so so sorry for all the pain I put you thru...If it wasn't for me none of those other things would have happened to you...all the pain in your life is my fault.'_ Ben bit his bottom lip so hard it began to bleed and the tears flowed down his cheek. _'I'm sorry I hurt you Kevin...I don't blame you for hating me.' _Ben finished his cigarette and threw the bud on the ground. He looked up at the sky which was completely covered in black and grey clouds. The smell of rain was in the air and the sound of thunder came closer and closer. Ben looked down at the city then back at the sky; small drops of rain began to fall on his face. The droplets ran down his cheek washing away the tear stains. '_If only the rain could wash away my pain like it did my tears.'_ The rain began falling harder but Ben remained seated on the hood of his car.

He didn't hear the sound of a car pulling up behind him, due to the sound of the rain and his music which played from his radio. A young raven haired teen climbed out of the car, it was Kevin. Ben was too focused on the rain to hear Kevin's footsteps draw closer; Ben was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his car door slam closed. "So this is where you have been hiding all day." Kevin walked closer to Ben and put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "I have been worried about you." Kevin's eyes were sincere and full of concern. "You were worried about me?" Ben looked up at Kevin with a small twinkle in his eye. "Well yeah...if something happened to you...Gwen would kill me." "Oh...so she told you to come look for me..." Ben's heart sank into his stomach and he turned his face away from Kevin. "Well No...she said I should leave you alone...and that I was probably the reason you disappeared like that...I wanted to make sure you weren't made at me." "Why would you even care...it is not like you ever care about me...so you-" "Don't you dare say I don't care about you. Would I even be out here in cold rain if I didn't care? Fuck Tennyson, if that is what you think then you don't know me." Kevin was extremely annoyed that Ben said he didn't care about him. Ben was shocked and taken by surprise at what Kevin said. '_He cares about me?' _Kevin sat next to Ben on the hood of the car; he looked at him as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

The boys sat quietly in the rain until Ben broke the silence to speak. "_I'm sorry." _He mumbled so softly that Kevin could barely hear him. "hhmm?" Kevin looked at Ben hoping he would speak again. "I'm sorry." Ben repeated but kept his head down. "For what? You didn't do anything." Kevin had no idea why nor what Ben was apologizing for. "For everything; everything that went wrong in your life is my fault." "What do you mean?" "If I never found this fucking watch your life might have been better." "Oh really? How would my life have been better if you didn't find the omnitrix?" "You wouldn't have gone insane with power when we were kids, you wouldn't have mutated like you did, you wouldn't have ended up in the Null Void, you wouldn't-" Ben's sentence was cut short by a pair of lips that captured his. Kevin held onto Ben's neck so that he could not pull away. The brunette's heart raced unbearably fast; it felt like it was going to explode. Ben closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. The kiss was short but sweet and filled with love. "-I wouldn't hating have met you." Kevin's hands were still holding the back of Ben's neck; Kevin looked into Ben's intoxicating green eyes and grinned. "I-I guess you're right about that." The two teens leaned closer to kiss again; Kevin pulled Ben onto his lap and they continued to kiss in the pouring rain.

Kevin nibbled on Ben's lower lip; Ben opened his mouth to allow Kevin access. Their tongues glided over each other smoothly and the taste of the others mouth was delicious. Ben's mouth tasted like pepper mint cigarettes and chillie fries; Kevin's had the taste of a strawberry smoothie and cigarettes. Their clothes were soaking wet but they didn't care because they were going to come off anyway. "Hey! You had a smoothie...and you never brought me one." "haha...yeah...I did get you one...but I drank it..." "You drank my smoothie!" Ben's pout was so cute and he looked at Kevin with "Yeah...but you can still taste it in my mouth...you wanna taste it again?" Ben grinned at Kevin's suggestion. They moved in to kiss each other again, the rain dripped down their faces and some drops slipped into their mouths.

Kevin held Ben in his strong wet arms while they kissed and Ben's hands were in Kevin's wet hair slightly pulling every now and again. The broke this kiss for air but that break didn't last long soon Kevin's lips were on Ben's neck sucking and biting softly. Each time Kevin bit on Ben's neck it sent a wave of pleasure thru him. "n-nnmm" Ben's moan was soft but Kevin heard it and wanted to hear more. Kevin started biting and sucking on Ben's wet neck harder and harder, receiving more orgasmic moans from him. Ben started pulling a Kevin's wet shirt urging him to take it off; Kevin moved away from Ben's, now blood red, neck and grinned at the brunette as he took his shirts off. The smirk on Ben's face grew so wide it nearly touched his ears. Looking at a wet shirtless Kevin was driving Ben insane and his tightening jean was proving it. Kevin took notice of Ben's hard on and moved closer to Ben, placing his hand lightly on Ben's crotch. "hhmm" Ben bit his lower lip and leaned his head back, obviously liking the sudden pressure on his hard member. Ben brought his leg up in-between Kevin's applying a small bit of pressure to Kevin's crotch. "aah" the small moan that escaped Kevin was enough to make Ben want more.

Kevin didn't like the all-to-clothed Ben and wanted him a bit more...naked. Kevin rubbed his hands over Ben's shoulders and pulled the wet green jacket off. Ben leaned up to kiss Kevin softly and then pulled back to take off his black shirt..._which was also wet_...exposing his, surprisingly toned, chest. He easily and quickly unbuttoned the button of his jean, only using his thumb and index finger, and then pulled the zip down. Kevin grinned at the action and did the same thing. Ben wrapped his legs around Kevin's upper leg and grabbing Kevin's ass with his both hands. "Nice ass!" The smug look on Ben's face was such a turn on. Kevin took a firm hold of Ben's ass. "Likewise" "You better not have scratched my paint." "What are you gonna do if I did?" "Donno scratch it and we'll see what happens." "Na...I'd rather see what you're gonna do next." Kevin hooked his thumbs into the seam of Ben's jeans and pulled on them. Ben lifted himself high enough for Kevin to get the denim over his ass. Kevin pulled the jeans off completly and threw them on the wet ground next to his shirts and Ben's Jacket. Ben slid his hands down Kevin's sides pulling his pants down. The two teens closed the space between their bodies, clashing their lips together. The only light in the total darkness around them was the lights from Ben's car, which shun between their legs.

The two semi naked teens made out in the cold rain for what seemed like hours and the only thing that kept them warm was the heat from their bodies that sparked a sexual drive in each of them. Kevin broke the hot and wet kiss for air; it was cold around them but their bodies were warm but he decided to make their bodies a little bit warmer. Kevin kneeled down onto the wet ground...he leaned forward towards Ben's throbbing erection and licked the base of the member thru the material. "aahhmm" Ben's briefs were soaked with pre-cum and rain water..._obviously_... and Kevin could taste it. Kevin liked the same spot again hoping to hear another moan from Ben, "A-aahh" Ben did not disappoint. Kevin pulled the briefs off throwing them on the ground. He lowered his head to the throbbing member and licked the head a few times just to tease Ben. "MMmmm Fuck Keviiinnn...don't tease me like that...nnnmm" Kevin took the head in his mouth slowly swirling his tongue around it. "N-naaaah" Liking the sounds the hero made, Kevin took the whole member in his mouth lapping his tongue over it. His head bobbed up and down in a smooth rhythm that was making Ben moan more and more. "H-hmm Ke-vin" Ben arched his back at the sensation and turned his head to the sky, allowing the rain to wash away the sweat. The sound of Ben moaning out his name caused Kevin to pick up his pace and suck faster and harder. "A-ah...Kev...I'm cl-close..." Kevin sucked harder until... "A-AH-H" Ben's cum filled Kevin's mouth but Kevin swallowed every last drop savouring the sweet taste of Ben. Kevin looked up at the younger teen, whose face screamed a sexual desire that needed to be filled. Ben pulled Kevin up by his arms and kissed him again. "This makes up for the smoothie." Kevin smirked at the hero.

Ben wanted to give Kevin some pleasure, and Kevin deserved it. Ben rubbed his hand over Kevin's hard and neglected member, slowly moving his hand up and down the wet black material. "Hmm" Kevin leaned towards Ben and moaned into his ear. Ben, liking the sounds Kevin made, slid his hand into Kevin's briefs and started stroking his erect dick. Kevin loved the feeling an moaned more and more, but he hated the material that was minimizing his pleasure. Ben took notice of this and made quick work of the annoying material, removing it so he could claim his prize. Ben's hand pumped his hand up and down Kevin's shaft earring more delicious moans from Kevin. "aah" Ben kept pumping as he moved down to suck on Kevin's shaft. His hand still moving up and down, Ben brought his lips to the head of Kevin's member and licked it. "Ah" short and orgasmic, the moan sent shivers down Ben's spine. He took the head in his mouth and began sucking on it thoroughly. "Hhhm Be-en" Hearing Kevin moan his name filled Ben with pride and started moving further down the shaft. "Mmm...nnn...fuck" Ben took all of Kevin in his mouth, dragging his tongue along the base at a swift pase. "nnmm..Bennnn" Ben loved hearing Kevin moan his name because it encouraged him to suck harder and faster. "B-Ben" Ben knew Kevin was close to his climax so he sucked faster and faster. "A-a-aah" Kevin moaned and came in Ben's mouth. Ben swallowed every last drop of the white liquid then grinned at Kevin...Ben brought his head back up to Kevin's and they Kissed again, holding one another...their naked bodies so close they looked like one person. Kevin pulled out of the kiss; he looked into Ben's intoxicating green eyes and said...

**...To Be Continued...**

**WHAT IS KEVING GOING TO SAY? **

You will find out in the next chapter...lol I am so evil... :D

Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bevin**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. Sexual scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a (c) of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE?**

My car is warmer

Kevin pulled out of the kiss; he looked into Ben's intoxicating green eyes and said... "Thank you" the sweet sincerity in his voice was pleasant and gentle. "For what?" Ben's wasn't sure if Kevin was thanking him for the blow job or if it was something else. "For everything...finding the Omnitrix...turning me into a monster...sending me to the Null void and for giving me a second chance." "Oh" Ben seemed a bit sad now. "What is wrong?" "Why are you so forgiving...I thought you would never forgive me." "Yeah I was mad and all I wanted to do was kill you...but to tell you the truth I was surprised that you forgave me so easily." "I tried so hard to forget you but when I saw you at the abandoned train station...I-I..." "...You couldn't found my extreme sexiness overwhelming..." Kevin grinned as he said this. "Oh what a way to kill a mood Kev..." Ben said sarcastically. "haha sorry the cold out here is starting to get to me." "haha I can tell." Kevin blushed when Ben said that. "FuckyouTennyson" Kevin mumbled quickly and looked away from Ben. "haha sorry..I couldn't resist...c'mon it is warmer in my car." The two soaking wet naked teens walked towards the back seat of Ben's car picking up their wet clothes along the way. They threw them on the floor of the back seat and Ben grabbed a blanket that was on the passenger seat to keep the two teens warm. The two teens sat in the back seat wrapped in each other's arms and listened to music until day break.


End file.
